Get Out Alive
by Mahone-chic-89
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: Josh and Jake Harris are forced to face their demons as they return to the Bering Sea for the first time since Phil died, but Capt. Derrick could make this impossible to do. Will the new girl be the solution? See inside for full summary!
1. Full Summary

**Hey guys! Here's the full summary and the song/lyrics that inspired it. The song/title/lyrics in this story is called Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace. I will start writing this story tomorrow most likely : ) Enjoy! Tell me what you think!**

**Full Summary:**

This is the first season since Phil Harris has passed away...and the first season the Cornelia Marie and Phil's two sons will head back out to sea. As if dealing with their father's death and having to be out on the Bering Sea for the first time without him wasn't enough, the boys are now forced to deal with a horrendous new captain: Derrick. Captain Derrick is hired to replace Phil Harris at the helm of the Cornelia Marie. After making promises to lead the boys and their crew to riches, Derrick not only leads them down a long, painful road of disappointment, but also threatens to tear the boat apart from the inside out. Will the Cornelia Marie's new greenhorn, young Kalie Weston, be the solution to all of their problems? Or will Derrick destroy everything Phil Harris had created? As the young Harris boys battle Derrick and fight to regain the helm, things on the Cornelia Marie will never be the same…and neither will the lives of Jake and Josh Harris.

_No time for goodbye he said__  
><em>_As he faded away__  
><em>_Don't put your life in someone's hands__  
><em>_They're bound to steal it away__  
><em>_Don't hide your mistakes__  
><em>_'Cause they'll__find__you, burn__ you__  
><em>_Then he said___

_If you want to get out alive__  
><em>_Hold on run for your life__  
><em>_If you want to get out alive__  
><em>_Hold on run for your life___

_If I stay it won't be long__  
><em>_Till I'm burning on the inside__  
><em>_If I go I can only hope__  
><em>_That I make it to the other side__  
><em>_If you want to get out alive__  
><em>_Hold on for...__  
><em>_If you want to get out alive__  
><em>_Hold on for___

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)__  
><em>_Hold on run for your life__  
><em>_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)__  
><em>_Hold on for..._

___Burning on the inside__  
><em>_Burning on the inside__  
><em>_Burning on the inside_

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Comments? REVIEW! : ) **


	2. Changes

_Josh's POV_

He said he'd find us the crab…he promised us he would make this easier for us. He promised he wouldn't tread on anyone's toes…that he wouldn't disgrace my father's name…that he'd teach me and my brother how to run a crab boat so that one day we could follow in my father's footsteps. Funny…because none of the above ever happened. He lied to us…he lied to all of us…and what's worse…he disgraced my dad's good name. For that, I can never forgive him.

_Two Months Earlier…_

Josh felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he rounded the corner and saw the Cornelia Marie sitting at her dock in Dutch Harbor, Alaska. The boat held so many memories…mostly of his father…and it was painful to even look at. But Josh knew deep down that he couldn't walk away from this. Crabbing was in his blood…and this was what his father always wanted for him. Phil had left a legacy in his wake and Josh was determined to snatch it up and continue the legacy. He said a silent prayer for strength as he stepped out of his truck and made his way to the local tavern.

…

Jake was bored…bored out of his mind. He sat in the Elbow Room sipping on beer and reminiscing over his summer break. After burying his father at sea Jake had taken off. He partied till he passed out, slept with God-only-knows how many girls and got high more times than he cared to count. He knew he had promised his dad he would drop the drug habit…but then Phil died. That complicated things. It was easier to stay high and forget about things than it was to let go of the drugs and be forced to remember what had happened.

"Yo Jake!" shouted Freddy as he walked into the bar, "How's it going my brother?"

Jake smiled as Freddy ruffled his already messy hair and sat down at the bar next to him.

"Been better…but you know how it is," said Jake with a wistful smile on his face.

Freddy frowned a little as he patted Jake on the back, "I hear you brother…things not so easy now that Phil is gone. Nothing be the same again."

Jake nodded as he took another swig of his beer, not wanting to dwell any longer on the topic of his father. Just then, saving Jake from making any further comments, Steve walked into the bar and joined them.

"Steve my brother!" shouted Freddy in his usual, happy tone, "What's happening?"

Steve smiled as he hugged Freddy and patted Jake on the back, "Not much…where's your brother Jake? And the greenhorn…isn't she supposed to be coming too?"

"Haven't heard from Josh," said Jake shortly. Things had been a little off between the two of them since Phil had died. Whereas Josh confronted his emotions head on and learned to deal with them, Jake chose to bury them deep down and keep them suppressed via alcohol and drugs. His methods of dealing with the pain ticked off his older brother to no end. Every time Jake looked his brother in the eye he could see the disappointment there and it pissed him off. Easiest thing to do was for the both of them to stay separated until the season started back up.

"I think that's the greenhorn there," said Steve as he glanced over at the door and saw a young, brunette girl wander into the Elbow Room looking somewhat lost.

"Yo girl!" shouted Freddy as he waved her over.

The young woman smiled as she walked over to them, "You guys are with the Cornelia Marie?"

"That's right," said Steve smiling as he held out his hand, "I'm Steve, the one that likes to yell is Freddy, and the quiet one here is Jake."

"Well it's good to meet all of you," said the young woman with a smile, "I'm Kalie Weston. Derrick and Josh hired me to work with you guys this season."

Jake turned around finally to get a look at the girl. She was young, brown hair, green eyes…pretty but not necessarily his type. He preferred blonde bombshells himself. But he had a feeling his brother would like her. Josh always liked the more down-to-earth girls. God his brother was so boring.

"Yeah we still waiting for them," said Freddy after a moment, "They should be here soon though."

Almost as if on cue the door opened and Josh sauntered into the Elbow Room with Derrick not too far behind. Josh looked anxious and was wincing almost like he was in pain while Derrick had a big smile on his face as he approached his crew.

"Hey guys," said Derrick as he shook everyone's hand, "Pleasure to meet you all. Thanks for coming out."

"Hey thanks for taking over," said Jake as he shook Derrick's hand, "We appreciate it."

Derrick nodded as he gave Jake a knowing look, "I know this isn't gonna be easy for you or Josh…but just know that I'll do everything I can to make this a smooth and painless transition. We'll take it slow, get to know each other a bit tonight, then start stacking gear and loading bait tomorrow, how's that sound?"

The crew nodded in agreement as Derrick nodded toward a table, "Let's move over here so we can all talk. I want to know what you expect of me and I want you to know what I expect of each of you."

The crew gathered around the table and took their seats. Josh sat across from Kalie but didn't seem to even realize she was there. He was biting his lower lip nervously and casting anxious glances over at his little brother who seemed to be doing everything in his power to avoid his brother's stare.

As Derrick began telling them what he wanted from them this season, Josh glanced up and finally saw Kalie. He froze for a moment, startled that there was a girl among them, then remembered that he and Derrick had hired a female greenhorn a few weeks ago. But damn…he hadn't expected her to be…hot. In his mind he saw some rough-looking, older, tougher, more manly kind of girl…not a cute, bright-eyed, young, pretty girl.

Kalie glanced up and made eye-contact with Josh and gave him a smile when she noticed he was looking at her. Josh felt himself blush a little and mentally kicked himself for it. Since when did girls unnerve him? He smiled back at her and felt better when he saw her blush a little too. At least the initial feelings were mutual.

Jake noticed the exchange and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Great. His brother would be making goo-goo eyes at the greenhorn all season while the rest of them were working. Perfect. Could this season get any worse?

"Any questions?" asked Derrick as he finished explaining how things would go this season.

The crew shook their heads and thanked Derrick again for taking over as captain of their boat.

"Alright then you guys enjoy the night, dance with some girls…or in Kalie's case some guys…drink, have fun, just be ready to work tomorrow morning."

Jake couldn't help but nod in appreciation at Derrick's order. Maybe this captain wouldn't be so bad after all…

…

Please Review!


	3. Not Done Grieving

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing this one so far! I don't think I will be able to update tomorrow so here's an extra update now to make up for it : ) enjoy!**

Kalie felt someone's hands grab her arm. She jolted awake and stopped just short of screaming when she saw Josh's face.

"Oh God," she said, running a hand through her long, tangled dark brown hair, "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry," muttered Josh, glancing away, "But it's time to get up…Derrick wants the boat ready to go by tonight. We're leaving first thing in the morning so he wants the pots loaded up and the bait stored as soon as possible."

Kalie nodded, still feeling slightly disoriented after being jolted awake, "Uh, yeah of course…I'll be out in a minute."

Josh nodded and walked out of the room as fast as he could, suddenly feeling awkward and slightly claustrophobic in the cramped space with Kalie.

Kalie frowned as she watched him leave. The kid was attractive but slightly skittish and very, very distant. It still felt weird to be sharing a stateroom with him, but Derrick figured Josh was the safest bet out of everyone else on the boat. Freddy and Steve opted to share the other room and Jake had a small place to himself. It worked out…but being in the same room with Josh was just…awkward. There was no other word for it. The man barely said a word to her and when he did it was strictly work and it was cut as short as possible. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and left the stateroom to get dressed and head out on deck.

…

Jake watched Kalie step out on deck and look around awkwardly, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do. He smirked in amusement at her confusion, briefly thinking about how pretty her green eyes were. But, as he glanced over at his older brother Josh, he realized he wasn't the only one watching Kalie. Although his brother was being ridiculously aloof, it was obvious he had a thing for the greenhorn chic. Whatever. She wasn't his type and his brother tended to get overly possessive about these things. Weird…why couldn't he just party it up like he did? Life was so much more fun with no commitments and endless nights of partying. Josh was missing out…Jake was convinced of that.

After watching Kalie struggle for a few more moments to figure out what to do, Jake sighed and rolled his eyes as he gave in and walked over to her.

"You look a little lost greenhorn," he said in a cocky tone as he approached her, his eyes narrowed in amusement.

Kalie glanced over at Jake and instantly felt annoyed. His arrogance was literally tangible and Kalie found that kind of attitude disgusting.

"I'm waiting for orders," she said curtly.

Jake smirked when he noted the flash of irritation in Kalie's bright green eyes. He got under her skin…good. He liked that. It meant he had an edge.

"Well we're loading pots so why don't you go over there where the crew is and help them tie 'em up?"

Kalie narrowed her eyes in irritation at Jake, "Fine. Thanks."

"Anytime sexy," said Jake flippantly, not really thinking about his choice of words. He always called pretty girls sexy or beautiful or gorgeous…it meant nothing to him, but it got the girls to giggle and fall all over him. It had become a habit and he'd let it slip in front of Kalie.

Kalie whirled around on Jake, her green eyes flashing dangerously as she got in his face, "Don't you _ever_ talk to me like I'm one of those whores at the bar, got that?"

Jake blinked in surprise as he took a step back, holding up his hands in surrender, "Whoa easy there…didn't mean anything by it…chill, girl."

"Jake," snapped a deeper, rough voice.

Kalie had to suppress a smug smile as she recognized Josh's voice right behind her.

"Don't pull that shit on this trip alright?" said Josh, sounding frustrated and exasperated with his younger brother, "We don't have time for it and we can't afford for it to affect us in any way. Knock off the partying attitude and get your head wrapped around the fact that we gotta fish out there for the next few months, alright?"

Jake glared daggers at his older brother, silently challenging him to press the issue. He just sneered and muttered something under his breath as he stalked off the deck, kicking over a nearby bucket out of frustration.

"Well he's a charmer," muttered Kalie with a roll of her eyes, "Hard to believe you two are related."

Josh couldn't help but snicker at that, "Who are you telling? I swear sometimes I just don't get him. He's so stuck on partying he can't see straight. It's annoying as hell."

"Hey I heard you were quite the partier not too long ago," said Kalie with a smirk on her face. Kalie had lived in Anchorage, Alaska her whole life. Her father had been a long-time crabber on the Bering Sea until his boat had sunk in a terrible storm when she was sixteen. Since then Kalie knew she had to continue her dad's legacy. Now here she was, twenty one years old, finally on her first crab boat…but stuck between two feuding brothers and a boat full of misery and loss from their own captain's death. It was a lot to handle all at once. It was like getting hit by a damn fire hose.

Josh sighed, "Yeah but then Dad died…and I grew up. It's about time he did too. We aren't kids anymore and Dad's not here to bail us out whenever we get into trouble. We're not teenagers…were goddamn adults and he's out there acting like an idiot."

Kalie gave Josh a long, hard look before he finally turned away under the pressure of her stare.

"You ever think maybe he's still grieving?" she pressed, "Maybe he hasn't fully healed from the loss of his father…of your father?"

Josh sneered, "That's not an excuse."

"You're right…it's not…but it's a _reason_," said Kalie, forcing Josh to look her in the eyes, "He's crying out for attention…and looking for a way to make himself forget. Trust me Josh, I get it…I've been there. Something's telling me you haven't healed all the way either."

Josh sneered at her as he took a step back, "What the hell are you? Some sort of shrink or something? Don't stand there and tell me you think you know me because you don't. And don't pretend you get what we're going through because you don't!"

"As a matter of fact," said Kalie, feeling a sting of resentment at Josh's quick defensive comeback, "I was a psychology major and yes I do know because my dad died on the Bering Sea when I was sixteen."

Josh froze at that and glanced away awkwardly, "Oh…sorry. I…I just…there's just a lot going on right now."

"Yeah, I get that," said Kalie with a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry," muttered Josh again, looking sheepish.

Kalie sighed, "Its fine…you're just angry and hurt. It's part of the grieving process. It's normal."

Josh nodded, "Yeah…well…we better go help the guys before Derrick gets mad. He wants these pots stacked up ASAP."

Kalie nodded as she followed Josh down the deck toward Freddy and Steve. She had a sneaking suspicion that this trip wasn't going to be so easy…

…

Please Review!


	4. The Psychology of It All

It was the first day of the King Crab season and the fleet was already out of port, most already at the crab grounds…all of them that is except for the Cornelia Marie…she was heading for the blue crab grounds. Josh and Jake had decided it would be best for the Cornelia to head up there and try their luck before they joined the rest of the fleet in the rush for King Crab.

"Think we'll get anything?" muttered Steve, sounding less than enthusiastic about the whole idea.

"Sure we will," assured Freddy with a good-natured smile, "This boat always catch crab."

"No, _Phil _always caught the crab," retorted Steve, "I just hope this guy's half the man he was. He's got some big-ass boots to fill."

"Alright guys let's hit the deck," said Josh Harris as he walked into the galley and glanced around out his crew, "We're read y to fish…where the hell is my little brother?"

The crew glanced at one another and shrugged.

"Haven't seen him in a couple hours," said Kalie as she downed the rest of her coffee, "Went down to the engine room to look at something but haven't seen him since."

"What the hell is he doing down there?" asked Josh, a confused look on his face, "That little piece of shit doesn't know anything about an engine."

Kalie, Freddy and Steve all exchanged unknowing looks and shrugged again at Josh. Josh growled in frustration as he left the galley.

"Guess we better get suited up," said Kalie, "Looks like the brothers are gonna be at it again…we might as well get ready to fish. It'll be one less thing for them to yell about."

Steve grunted in agreement while Freddy just laughed, "Ah they're just kids…no problem. They brothers, they supposed to fight. It's law of nature or something like that."

Kalie smirked at Freddy. She wished she had this guy's happy-go-lucky attitude. She had a feeling they would need it here in a few minutes. With a sigh Kalie followed Steve and Freddy into the ready room to get suited up and head out on deck to prep the pots.

…

"What the hell, Jake?" asked Josh as he walked into the engine room and saw his brother getting ready to leave.

"Dude what are you doing?" snapped Jake, clearly displeased to have his brother down there with him.

"What am I doing? Ha! How about what the hell are you doing sneaking around the engine room? We've got work to do in case you forgot."

Jake sneered, "Whatever man…I just needed…some space."

Josh froze for a moment when he noticed Jake's dilated pupils and unfocused and somewhat glazed eyes.

"Aw shit, Jake…don't you fucking tell me you're high right now!" he yelled, his eyes round with shock and disbelief.

Jake didn't answer. He looked away sharply, gritting his teeth in anger. He knew what was coming next: the lecture. He'd been hearing the same damn thing since even before the old man died. It was getting old as hell.

"You told Dad you'd go to rehab," said Josh, his anger boiling over.

"And I did," snapped Jake, "So there. Now mind your own business."

"It is my business you asshole! You're my little brother!" snapped Josh as he grabbed Jake's shoulders, keeping him from leaving the engine room, "And you're on the same boat with me! You're a goddamned hazard like this! If Derrick…"

"If Derrick nothing!" snapped Jake, "You aren't gonna tell him a damn thing."

"Give me one reason not to!"

"Because I'm your little brother," said Jake, mimicking Josh's earlier statement, "And you wanna protect me and all that shit right? So don't tell Derrick or anyone else anything. Just leave me the hell alone. I'll do my job, you do yours, and mind your own business."

Josh shook his head, his mind a mixture of anger, disappointment and sadness. Their dad would be so disappointed in them…Jake was still on drugs and here they were biting each other's heads off yet again.

"Can we go now?" snapped Jake, looking irritated.

"Fine," said Josh quietly, "Just…try not to act high."

Jake snickered at that as he slipped past his older brother and out on deck.

…

Kalie frowned as she watched Jake stumble over to bait another pot. The kid was acting weird…weirder than usual that is. He was always a little different, even eccentric at times, but something was…off. She couldn't put a finger on it but she could tell that Josh knew what was going on. Every once in awhile Josh would glance over at Jake and frown, looking both scared and angry at the same time.

Kalie frowned as she watched the two from a distance. Something else was going on here…and she had a feeling that whatever was going on wasn't going to end well. She was good at reading people…that's what she'd been taught to do as a psychology major in college…and what she was reading now was nothing but bad news for all of them.

"Everything alright?" she asked Josh when he walked past her.

"Yeah why?" asked Josh quickly…too quickly.

Kalie shrugged, "I dunno…Jake seems a little off today. And you seem a little tense. Well, more tense than usual that is."

Josh rolled his eyes. Kalie was gorgeous but god the stupid psychological crap was getting old already.

Kalie noted Josh's annoyance to her observation and smirked, "Sorry…can't help it. I read people. It's just what I do."

"I picked up on that," muttered Josh irritably, "And everything's fine. Don't worry about it."

Kalie rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Okay fine, be like that. I was just trying to help."

"Josh has something up his butt," said Jake as he walked over to help fill bait buckets with Kalie, "Don't take it personally."

Josh sneered at that and walked away from them to help Steve and Freddy get one of the other pots onto the launcher.

"What's going on?" asked Kalie as she and Jake filled the bait buckets, "You don't seem like yourself…and your brother, well, your description of him is rather fitting."

Jake smirked, "I'm just…having an off day. Happens. As for Josh, he worries too much. He's trying to be like the old man. He's putting too much pressure on himself and me and it's fucking annoying as hell. But…he likes you so he's also more twitchy and nervous than he usually is. All that added together equals one Josh Harris with a stick up his ass."

Kalie froze, "Wait, what? He likes me? Where the hell did you hear that?"

Jake shrugged as he took a drag on his cigarette, "Didn't have to hear it…I saw it. At the Elbow Room…before we left."

Kalie raised an eyebrow in surprise, "I caught him looking at me once and I flirted back a little but it wasn't anything…intense. It was harmless flirting. I hardly consider that reason to believe he likes me."

"He does," insisted Jake, narrowing his eyes slightly as he watched his brother work on the other side of the deck, "I can tell. He's my brother after all…I know the difference between harmless flirting and that puppy-dog gaze he gives a girl when he likes her. Every time you turn around he's giving you that look. He's hiding it…but not very well."

"Do Freddy and Steve think he likes me?" asked Kalie, still looking baffled.

Jake sneered, "Honey the whole damn boat knows…even Derrick. You're the only one out of the loop…until now. Welcome to the loop."

"How the hell do they know?" she asked in bewilderment, "And how did I not know?"

Jake shrugged, "I may have talked to them about it at the bar last night after you left to get more drinks and Josh was in the bathroom. I was the first one to notice…they picked up on it after I said something," finished Jake as he tossed his cigarette out into the ocean and gave Kalie a wink and a smirk of amusement.

Kalie studied Jake for a minute then shook her head, laughing, "Well I'm still not so sure you're right. I think you guys are overanalyzing the whole thing, but that's for the input."

Jake shrugged, "Believe what you want…but I know my brother. And I can tell when he likes a girl. And he likes you…a hell of a lot. Look right there, he just glanced back at you."

Kalie glanced over her shoulder and caught Josh staring at her. The second they made eye-contact Josh looked away, pretending to be busy prepping a pot…but Kalie caught the slight blush across his cheeks. She gasped a little and looked back at Jake, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Holy shit," she muttered while Jake smirked at the scene, "You're right…damn, Jake…you ever think about switching to a career in psychology?"

…

Please Review!


	5. Game Plan

_Two Weeks Later…_

Josh had withdrawn himself the past several days. He stayed away from everyone, snapping at those who did get in his way. The crew was beginning to get agitated and anxious. Kalie could literally feel the tension in the air as she paced the deck, waiting for the boat to pull up to another string of pots. If their luck was the same as it had been the past two weeks, most likely these pots would be empty too.

Kalie sighed in frustration. She was beginning to understand Josh's need to be away from everyone. He was blaming himself for the lack of crab on the boat, even though it wasn't his fault…it was the captain's. Kalie glanced up at the wheelhouse and frowned. Derrick had been snapping lately too. It was beginning to look like the man was blaming the crew for their lack of crab. All in all it was an entirely frustrating and infuriating situation. To make matters worse, Jake had begun to act more and more strange lately. His eyes were glassy and hollow and he mumbled to himself as he walked around the deck. Kalie was beginning to doubt her decision to join this crew…something just wasn't quite right…

…

Josh was infuriated…that was putting it nicely. He couldn't remember being so angry, so scared and so anxious in his life. Two weeks and Derrick had yet to lead them to the blue crab. They were draining money out of the boat every day. Before they knew it they'd be in the hole and that was the last thing he or anyone else on this boat wanted or needed for that matter.

Josh had silently promised his dad after he passed away that he would one day take over the Cornelia Marie and continue the legacy his father had left behind. This wasn't cutting it. This idiot he and Jake and Cornelia, the other owner of the boat, had hired wasn't doing them any good. He was running them in useless circles, burning fuel and wasting their time and money. On top of that his recent horrendous attitude was grating on Josh and Jake's nerves. Just last night he had snapped at Jake and the two got into a nasty tussle that he and Kalie had to step in between to avoid it turning into a physical altercation. It was absurd…the captain of a vessel threatening to hit one of his crew members, especially little Jake.

Josh had finally had enough. It was time to confront Derrick and question what the hell they were doing out there and why they seemed to be unable to find one goddamned crab in this sea. The second he climbed up into the wheelhouse, Derrick could tell what was coming. He glared over at Josh, threatening him to open his mouth.

"What the hell do you want?" snapped Derrick.

"To know what the hell you're doing," retorted Josh, his dark eyes burning with anger, "Seems kind of pointless to keep fishing for blue crab if you can't seem to find any. Maybe we should go join the rest of the fleet and start fishing for king crab?"

"I'm not done here," argued Derrick, casting another threatening glare in Josh's direction, "When I'm done fishing here we'll go to the other crab grounds."

"When you're done fishing?" sneered Josh, mocking Derrick openly, "Dude we haven't caught a damn thing!"

Just then, Jake walked into the wheelhouse. He had heard his brother confronting Derrick and decided to join in on the conversation. He had a few things to say to the captain himself after last night's dispute.

"Oh good, light weight joined us," muttered Derrick, "And I told you Josh, I'm not done here! So get the hell outta my face and outta my business!"

"Dude we own the boat," snickered Jake as he took a swig of his Gatorade, "You bet your ass it's our business."

"And you hired me to be captain of this boat…therefore you gave up your right to control the ship! It's my business now and not yours!"

"Do you have any idea how much money we've wasted already?" snapped Josh, growing angrier by the second, "We've dumped so much damn fuel, Derrick that we're in the hole! I did the math last night…we're screwed. We gotta go after the king crab and start making some money to pay off the boat so the rest of us can get a paycheck. I get that you don't wanna leave cause of your pride and all that shit, but dude, we're all screwed if we don't get the hell out of this fucking desert wasteland now!"

"You don't know one damn thing about fishing," sneered Derrick cruelly as he mocked Josh, "Your father did you a terrible disservice. He didn't teach either of you one damn thing about crabbing."

"Fuck you!" snarled Jake in anger as he approached Derrick, "Don't you dare say one goddamned word about my old man or I'll kick your ass you worthless son of a bitch!"

Josh reached out and pulled Jake away from Derrick as the captain raged.

"Don't you ever fucking get in my face again you asshole or I'll punch your goddamned face in!" roared Derrick as he stood up from his captain's chair.

"Get the hell back," said Josh as he pushed Jake behind him, "Both of you knock it out! Derrick, turn this damn boat around NOW! That's an order…we're done here. There's no crab here and we're all screwed let's just go do what we know how to do and that's hunt for king crab, alright?"

Derrick cursed, "You're both fucking idiots. Fine, I'll turn the damn boat around. Now get the hell out of my wheelhouse before I pop you both good!"

Jake sneered, "I'd like to see you try you old bastard."

"Oh, I'm the one who's a bastard?" retorted Derrick cruelly.

Jake lunged at Derrick but Josh grabbed him and threw him toward the stairs, "No! Jake! Out…now!"

Jake snarled in barely suppressed rage as he ran down the stairs and stormed out of the galley. Josh cast one last glare in Derrick's direction, vowing from that moment on to never trust him again. He'd led them to the most barren area of the Bering Sea he had ever seen and now he had insulted his younger brother and his deceased father. Derrick was no friend…Derrick was now enemy number one…

…

Kalie, Freddy and Steve sat in the galley shaking their heads in disbelief as they listened to Jake and Josh vent about what had transpired in the galley.

"The man's a lunatic," said Kalie, her eyes flashing with anger, "How dare he say that about Phil? How dare he say that to Jake!"

Jake sneered, "He's an asshole, what do you expect? I say we start a mutiny. Rile things up a bit."

"No, that won't fix anything," said Steve with a sigh, "As tempting as it is though…for now I say we just lay low and wait to see what happens when we reach the king crab grounds. If we get enough crab there to get us all the money we need then we'll just forget this happened…maybe fire him and get someone new for Opies and just leave Derrick in the dust."

"That's my game plan," said Josh with a sigh, "Quite frankly that's all I can really think to do."

Kalie frowned in sympathy as she made eye-contact with Josh. She saw the pain, worry and anger in his dark eyes and wished she could take it away. She gave him a slight, encouraging smile as she reached across the galley table and put her hand on top of his.

Josh trembled slightly under the unexpected touch and gazed at Kalie in surprise as she spoke.

"I'm with you on this one Josh," she said quietly, "I have your and Jake's backs on this. Let me know what I can do to help you both."

Jake smiled at that as he glanced between Kalie and Josh. Despite his annoyance at his brother's infatuation with her, he had to admit…Kalie wasn't half bad. Perhaps his brother's little crush would end up being a good thing after all.

"Thank you," said Josh, his eyes showing the depth of his gratitude at having her on his side.

Kalie smiled back and Josh felt something deep inside him melt just a little…

…

Please Review!

Also, I think I'm gonna start a Pirates of the Caribbean story too…so keep an eye out for it! I know I said I'd only do one at a time but I wanna write this one down…before I forget! Lol : )


	6. Tension Mounts

Things with Jake weren't getting any easier. Every day Kalie wondered what was going on with the kid. His glassy, far-off gaze and his stumbling around deck had her questioning his mental state. It was like he was…on something. Kalie hesitated to tell Josh. He was stressed out enough as it was dealing with Derrick and praying that their first string of pots they had set in the king crab grounds would turn up with enough crab to begin paying off the boat. She knew he wouldn't be able to handle much else…which left the Jake situation to her.

Kalie sighed as she approached Jake while the boat jogged between strings, "So…everything okay?" she prompted.

"Yeah," said Jake, his eyes as glassy as ever, "Why?"

"You seem kind of…out of it, you know?" said Kalie, not wanting to come off in an accusing way, "You aren't…using are you Jake?"

Jake hesitated for a moment, glancing away before he replied, "Why would it matter if I was?"

Kalie sighed, closing her eyes as she got confirmation on what she had been fearing for some time now, "Does Josh know?"

Jake sneered, "Yeah he's just staying out of it…you should too. It's no one's business."

Kalie shook her head, "No Jake, you're wrong…it's all of our business. Josh may be able to ignore it and pretend that you aren't doing anything stupid and the rest of us might be willing to cover for you, but if Derrick finds out what you're doing we're all screwed, Jake you know that. He's gonna flip out on all of us, call the cops, have them search the boat…you know the drill."

"Just stay out of it Kalie, please," begged Jake as the boat approached the string of pots, "It's no one's business and I'll lay low okay? Derrick doesn't have a clue what's going on and it's gonna stay that way."

"It better," warned Kalie as she watched Jake walk away from her, "God this trip just couldn't get any worse."

But Kalie had spoken too soon. As the pot breached the surface the crew cursed in frustration. Josh kicked the side of the boat and cursed loudly as he gazed up at a nearly empty pot. The Cornelia Marie had struck out yet again…

…

Derrick was infuriated as he watched the crew's reaction to the nearly blank pot. What the hell did these people expect from him? He'd never run this boat before and it's called fishing not catching! So they pull a few blanks till they find the crab, so what? Josh hadn't given him enough time in the blue crab grounds to find the biomass. Him and his little brother were so impatient and acted like they knew more than he did about fishing. He scoffed at that thought as he watched the crew stack the pot back onto the boat. Those idiot kids..daddy's boys…knew absolutely nothing. The fact that they acted like they were smarter than him pissed him off to no end. All he wanted to do half the time was knock their heads off. The boat would probably run smoother without them on it anyway. They were a nuisance. Worthless, spoiled rotten brats who no longer had daddy to run to when they got stuck between a rock and a hard place. It was about time they sucked it up and learned how to be adults.

And the first step in that process would be to admit to doing drugs. Derrick wasn't stupid…he could smell drugs from the wheelhouse. And he knew it wasn't a coincidence that the smell intensified every time Jake disappeared into the boat in-between strings. Jake was smoking pot and everyone on this goddamned boat knew it but no one was doing a damn thing about it. Procedure was to report that kind of illegal activity to the captain and had anyone done that? Hell no! They all let Jake get high whenever he felt like it while they covered for his absence on the deck. Derrick wasn't blind…he saw that Jake disappeared frequently below deck. And he could smell what Jake was doing while he was down there. It was as clear as day to Derrick. Why the crew thought he was oblivious to it all completely baffled him.

"Jake and Josh come up to the wheelhouse…now," said Derrick over the loud hailer.

Josh gave Jake a scared, knowing look as they headed inside. They both were worried that this was about Jake's drug issue. Did Derrick know? How did he find out? What would they say to him? Kalie frowned as she watched them go inside. This wasn't going to be pretty.

…

"One of you want to tell me who the hell is doing drugs on my boat?" snarled Derrick as Josh and Jake walked up into the wheelhouse.

Jake gave Derrick a surprised look, "Drugs? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Jake," snapped Derrick as he gave the kid a hard glare, "I'm not stupid…I can smell it and you're the one always disappearing below deck while everyone else covers for your sorry ass."

"What the hell Derrick?" said Josh, getting irritated by Derrick's accusing and authoritative tone, "You can't just go accusing everyone of doing drugs, man that's not cool."

"I can do whatever the hell I want," retorted Derrick as he turned his hard glare in Josh's direction, "I'm the captain of this ship and I'm not accusing everyone, just Jake."

"Well you're wrong," sneered Jake as he crossed his arms self-consciously, "You got the wrong guy."

"Then who is it? Who's doing the drugs, Jake?"

"No one's doing anything, Derrick!" said Jake, getting agitated, "You're fucking paranoid."

"I can smell it right now…I can smell it on you!" roared Derrick, "So don't stand here in my goddamned wheelhouse and tell me you didn't do a goddamned thing!"

"This isn't your fucking wheelhouse!" shouted Jake in a rage, "This is my Dad's wheelhouse! And he wouldn't have done any of this shit to us so shut the fuck up, Derrick!"

"Your dad isn't here anymore!" shouted Derrick as he stood up and got in Jake's face, "So no it's not his wheelhouse, it's mine now!"

"Fuck you!" shouted Jake as he felt his throat close up with emotion.

Derrick hesitated when he saw the tears filling up Jake's eyes. Jake took the opportunity to turn around and storm out of the wheelhouse, slamming the door behind him. Josh turned an accusing glare in Derrick's direction and snarled at him.

"Are you happy now?" he asked him, his eyes hard and cold, "Make my little brother cry by reminding him that Dad's dead? That make you feel better Derrick? Is that what you wanted?"

Derrick sneered at Josh and turned away, climbing back into his captain's chair. Josh shook his head in disbelief as he turned and walked away.

Kalie was waiting in the galley and saw Jake fly out of the wheelhouse. The kid made a bee-line for his stateroom and slammed the door shut. Josh followed soon after and wandered into the galley. He paused when he saw Kalie.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Josh shook his head, "No…but Jake's worse off than me."

"I know he's using Josh," said Kalie in a whisper so that Derrick wouldn't overhear them, "I talked to him about it…right before Derrick called you guys up there."

Josh gave Kalie a surprised look then sighed, "Yeah…yeah he is. But I don't know what else to do. I've tried to make him stop…tried to make him realize that all he's doing is hurting himself but he doesn't see it that way. All he knows is that it takes away the pain. And that's all he cares about."

"Can you blame him?" asked Kalie as she put a hand on Josh's shoulder, "He's hurting…he never really grieved for your dad like you did. He didn't deal with his emotions, he buried them. The drugs keep them buried…he doesn't have to deal with it when he's high."

Josh sighed as he turned to face Kalie, "But he needs to…and I don't know how to make him."

"You can't make him, Josh…he'll have to come around on his own in his own time," she said as she gazed up into his eyes.

Josh felt himself melt a little and, surprising himself, opened his arms and wrapped them around Kalie. Kalie was just as startled as Josh by the gesture but complied and hugged him back. They stood there like that in the galley for a long moment before either of them spoke.

"I'm glad you're here," whispered Josh into Kalie's hair.

"I'm glad I'm here too," said Kalie, murmuring the words into Josh's strong chest, "Despite the drama and Captain Asshole up there…I'm glad I'm here. I want to help you guys. I'll do whatever I can to make this trip a little easier."

"You already are," murmured Josh as he pulled away and looked into Kalie's eyes.

Kalie felt her breath catch in her throat as Josh leaned down and his lips lightly brushed across hers. Josh put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her into him, deepening the kiss. Kalie moaned slightly under Josh's touch as he ran his hands through her long, dark hair. After a few moments they finally pulled away. Josh gazed down at her and gave her a crooked smile.

"See…this trip isn't a complete disaster."

Kalie laughed as she leaned into Josh's well-muscled figure and sighed in contentment. Maybe when all this was said and done things really would be okay…if they all made it back alive that was. With Derrick as their captain and Jake high on drugs, Kalie worried that things might not end quite as smoothly as she was hoping…

…

Please Review!


	7. Leaving on a Jet Plane

_Two Weeks Later…_

The King Crab season had finally drawn to a merciful close. The entire fleet had fought the storms and waves more than they had actually fished. For all the captains of the Bering Sea, this was a season they'd rather forget. But for the Cornelia Marie…all hell was breaking loose.

"Fuck you Jake!" roared Captain Derrick in the galley.

The crew had sat down around the galley table after Josh announced a "family meeting" to discuss matters on the boat. They all confronted Derrick about the lack of crab and the animosity they all felt out on the deck and Derrick had immediately gone on the defensive. Instead of answering their questions, he turned the tables around on the crew and started demanding to know who was doing drugs on his boat. Jake had laughed openly at Derrick's enraged question, causing the captain to explode.

"What's crawled up your ass, Derrick?" sneered Jake, "No one's using anything…you're fucking paranoid dude."

Kalie was taken aback by how easily the lie rolled of Jake's tongue. If she hadn't already known the truth about the situation she would have believed the kid herself…he was very convincing.

"Seriously, Derrick lay off the drug thing already," said Steve, looking agitated, "It's getting old and we're sick and tired of being interrogated by our captain."

"And I'm sick and tired of having to ask the same damn question all the time!" retorted Derrick, his eyes blazing with fury, "It would solve everyone's problems if someone just fessed up right here right now!"

"Maybe less yelling would help too?" suggested Freddy meekly, "The yelling…it makes everyone upset and makes the situation worse, you know?"

Derrick sneered, "Well I'm upset so I'm yelling!"

Freddy muttered something under his breath about the captain being from hell and Kalie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"I know it's you Jake," said Derrick as he glared at the kid, "I know you're using…and I'm gonna prove it when we get back to the docks."

With that final comment, Derrick stormed out of the galley and marched up to the wheelhouse, slamming the door hard behind him.

"Damn," muttered Josh, "That guy just keeps getting better and better doesn't he?"

Everyone sneered and muttered their complaints in reply.

"Why can't he get off my case already?" asked Jake, sounding annoyed and somewhat fearful, "It's fucking annoying."

"Dude, he knows," said Josh quietly, "He knows what's going on."

Jake hesitated, glancing around at the rest of the crew before he replied. He could see it reflected in all of their faces. They knew too…they knew it was him, they just didn't want to see him getting in trouble for it. They all kept their mouths shut for his sake. It moved him.

"Thanks for covering for me guys," muttered Jake quietly.

Freddy clapped Jake on the back, "It's what friends do, brother…we just want you to get better, not go to jail. Jail not make you better…rehab make you better. You need to go back Jakers."

Jake frowned at that, "I hate that goddamned place."

"Yeah but it's the only other option you have, Jake," said Kalie quietly, "Jail time or rehab. I'd take the rehab option if I were you."

Jake sighed, "Yeah…yeah I know."

"Tell you what," said Josh after a moment, "You know how I feel about your drug problem, I don't need to go into that or lecture you anymore because clearly it's not working."

Jake sneered and rolled his eyes at that.

"But listen…if you promise you'll go to rehab, we'll cover for you when we get back to the docks. You just take off the second we hit the dock and catch a flight out of here, go straight to rehab and then maybe you can come back for Opillio season."

Kalie's eyes brightened at that idea. She gave Josh an approving nod and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, pleased that at least one other person thought he was making a good decision. Personally he still felt a little guilty about helping Jake avoid the law.

Jake's eyes sparkled as he thought the plan through, "Alright…yeah Derrick's gonna have the cops there waiting for me. How do I get around them without them noticing?"

"Well chances are they won't know who they're looking for yet," said Kalie as she started pulling the plan together, "But I say throw on a hoodie and just take a small back instead of your huge duffel bag…seem less suspicious. Walk quickly but don't run or look scared. Just walk like you're on a mission and you should be able to slip by just fine."

Steve and Freddy nodded in agreement, "Yeah," said Steve, "That should work…meanwhile we can keep Derrick occupied and finish clearing the deck."

"Thanks guys," said Jake with a grateful smile, "I owe you all one…big time."

Josh smiled as he patted his little brother on the back, "Just don't get caught."

…

The second the Cornelia Marie was tied up at the dock, Jake Harris jumped over the rail and disappeared behind stacks of old pots sitting out on the dock. A uniformed police officer was just making his way over to the vessel as Jake passed by. Josh held his breath as he watched his little brother. The officer walked past, not even bothering to glance in Jake's direction. Josh sighed with relief and smiled a little as he glanced up at the galley where Kalie was keeping Derrick distracted.

…

"So, bottom line is, I just think we all need some time away to think, rest and get over this mess," said Kalie in a kind, sweet voice, "I really think everything was just a misunderstanding, you know? I mean the guys, they're all used to Phil and it's just been a really rough transition. Don't be too hard on them…they mean well."

Derrick sighed as he looked over at Kalie and ran a hand over his tired eyes, "Yeah…yeah that's probably it. But that Jake kid…him and his drugs. That set me over the edge. I can deal with a crew that's grieving and having a rough time with the loss of their captain, but not a kid who's high on drugs. I just can't."

Kalie frowned, "Jake doesn't need to go to jail you know…he needs to go to rehab. That's what he needs to make him better. He doesn't know how to deal with his problems. Some more time in rehab with trained psychologists who force him to deal with his problems will help him move on with his life…a prison cell won't."

Derrick frowned at that, "Well he broke the law so now he's gotta pay the price," he said as he glanced over to where the police officer was climbing on board, "Ah there he is now. Where's Jake?"

Kalie couldn't help the smile that played across her face. It had been a good fifteen minutes since Jake had left the boat…plenty of time to run to the airport and catch the early flight out of Dutch Harbor. Derrick noted the coy almost smug smile and his face darkened with fury.

"Where the hell is he?" he snarled angrily.

"I dunno, Derrick," said Kalie sweetly, "Maybe he went…for a walk?"

Derrick stood up and ran out of the wheelhouse, roaring with rage, "Goddamn it! That asshole! Officer! Officer!"

Kalie laughed until tears came out of her eyes. The sight of Derrick scrambling out on deck and telling the officer the suspect had gotten away was just too much. Just then, they heard the roar of an airplane overhead and looked up. Kalie leaned out the window of the wheelhouse and waved up at the plane, a huge smile on her face.

"Take care Jake!"

_Cause I'm leaving, _

_On a jet plan, _

_I don't know when I'll be back again,_

_Leaving, on a jet plane,_

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Dream about the days to come,__  
><em>_When I won't have to leave alone__  
><em>_About the times I won't have to say .._

_I'm leaving on a jet plane,_

_I don't know when I'll be back again! _

…

Please Review!


	8. New Season, New Captain

_One month later…_

Kalie paced anxiously along the deck of the Cornelia Marie, waiting for the rest of the crew to arrive. Derrick had walked out on all of them after the Jake's Grand Escape plot went off without a hitch. The man flipped out on the whole crew, condemning them to hell and nearly going after Kalie after he learned that she was in the wheelhouse only to distract him. Things got heated and Freddy and Steve were forced to step in between Josh and Derrick. Josh went ape when he saw Derrick lunge at Kalie like that and tried to go after him. If it weren't for Freddy and Steve, Kalie was pretty convinced things would have gone down in the galley.

"Anything yet?" asked Steve as he and Freddy walked up to the Cornelia Marie and climbed aboard.

"Hey guys!" called Kalie in greeting, "No nothing yet…still waiting."

The guys sighed as they joined Kalie on the deck of the boat, "You think the new captain will be better?" asked Freddy anxiously.

"I don't think it can get much worse than Derrick," sneered Kalie, "So quite frankly I'm happy to have anyone but him. Asshole walked out on us without saying a word."

"Bastard," agreed Steve as he shook his head in disgust, "And good riddance…no one wanted him around anyway."

"What about Jake?" asked Freddy, "Any news?"

"I called Josh last week and talked for awhile…he said Jake did go to rehab, but that he hadn't heard anything about the results," replied Kalie with a nervous sigh, "I just hope he went through with the whole program…that he didn't do anything stupid."

"I would hope he would have learned his lesson this time," said Steve with a grunt, "I hate to see the kid like that…he's got too much to live for, you know?"

Kalie nodded, "Oh, I know. He and his brother have a lot of potential."

"And a good captain would help with that," agreed Freddy, "Teach the boys what they need to know to run the boat."

"Hey!" shouted Josh Harris as he made his way down the dock.

Kalie's face brightened instantly at the sound of his voice. She turned and waved, feeling a warmth crawl up inside her as he approached the boat. They had talked a lot over the phone during the month break. Josh had been busy interviewing people to take Derrick's place and checking in on Jake so they hadn't been able to hang out very much, but Kalie was more than understanding. They were after all, not official yet…but she was falling hard for the dark, tough young deckhand…and he was falling hard for her too.

"Hey you!" shouted Kalie with a laugh, "Long time no see!"

Josh smiled broadly as he climbed up onto the deck and ran over to Kalie, grabbing her in a huge bear hug and lifting her up off the ground, twirling her around a couple times before putting her down. She laughed loudly as he sat her down and leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm sorry I was so busy…I'll make it up to you, I swear," promised Josh as he looked Kalie in the eyes.

Kalie smiled, "You've been under a lot of pressure lately…I get it, don't worry about it. There's always time after Opillio season is done with."

Josh smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Well if you two lovebirds are done flirting, there's work to be done!" shouted an older man with a good-natured laugh as he approached the Cornelia Marie.

Josh laughed as he turned to face the man, "Hey guys, this is Tony Lara…the new captain; Tony this is the crew, Kalie, Freddy, and Steve."

"Good to meet you guys," said Tony as he shook everyone's hands, "I hear life wasn't too easy last go around…we'll see what we can do to change that eh?"

Freddy smiled broadly at that, "Ah yes! Yes good idea!"

The crew laughed at Freddy's outburst as they greeted the new captain.

"Tony was a good friend of my dad's," explained Josh, "They were really close and he's fished on this boat before as a deckhand and an engineer, so he's familiar with how we like to run things around here."

"Thank God," muttered Steve, "Let's just say the last guy didn't have a damn clue how to run a boat properly."

Tony smirked, "Well where's the kiddo? Haven't seen him yet."

Josh glanced away, "Haven't heard anything yet."

Tony frowned as he clapped Josh on the back, "Alright, but you know what we have to do if he shows up right?"

Josh nodded, frowning slightly in worry, "Yeah…yeah I know."

"What?" What do we have to do?" asked Kalie, looking concerned by the expressions on Tony and Josh's faces.

"We gotta give the kid a drug test," replied Tony, "I got some guys at the station ready to come over and administer it whenever he shows up. If he passes the test then he can join us on the trip, but if he doesn't…I'm afraid I'm gonna have to leave him at the dock and pick up another crew member. I don't want to seem harsh but I can't have that shit on the boat. That could cost me and the rest of you guys some serious trouble."

Kalie nodded, "Yeah…we understand."

"Let's just hope the kid's learned his lesson," said Tony, his voice softening, "I know he's been hurting but he's gotta learn drugs aren't the answer to your problems."

"Yo! You guys aren't thinking of leaving without me are you?" shouted a familiar voice from the far side of the dock.

"Jake!" shouted Kalie in excitement, her face beaming with happiness as she watched Jake run down the dock toward the boat.

Josh smiled broadly as he watched his little brother come racing to the boat, dragging a huge duffel bag the same size as he was behind him. He could already tell by the look on Jake's face that he was better…his color was back and he looked healthy and happy. Josh said a silent prayer that the looks weren't deceiving.

"There he is!" shouted Freddy as Jake climbed aboard, "I missed you my brother!" he exclaimed as he gave Jake a huge bear hug.

"Freddy…you're choking me," gasped Jake as Freddy squeezed him tightly.

Kalie laughed as she went over and hugged Jake, "Good to see you again Jakers," she said affectionately, "How you doing?"

Jake smiled as he glanced over at Josh, "Better…and I'm clean so you guys can stop giving me that scared shitless look anytime now."

Josh snickered at that and rolled his eyes as he walked over and hugged his little brother, "Smartass…missed you buddy."

Jake smiled as he hugged his brother, "Missed you too."

"Alright," said Tony, "Let's get this damn test over with so we can move on eh?"

Jake nodded in agreement, "Yeah the sooner the better…I want to put that part of my life behind me as soon as I can."

"Good," said Tony, pleased to hear Jake so compliant with taking the test, "I'll call up my friend and we'll get them over here ASAP."

Jake nodded as he glanced back at the crew. Despite his claim to be clean, he could tell they were all still anxious about the test.

"Guys, I promise…I'm clean. You'll see."

Josh nodded, "Yeah…hope so, Jake. I don't wanna have to leave you here."

"Nah, that won't be a problem," assured Jake, "Just wait...they'll come by, give me the test and tell you I'm as clean as a whistle then we can leave and never have to talk about this shit again."

Josh sighed as he put an arm around Jake's shoulders, "Alright bro…whatever you say."

…

Please Review!

Also, I've started the Pirates of the Caribbean story…it's called War of My Life if anyone wants to check it out : )


	9. Continuing On

**Hey guys! Just FYI you probably noticed I kept Freddy and Steve on the CM even though in "real life" they quit after the Derrick incident. Just to let you know, this is basically how I WANTED things to go and how things COULD have gone if the circumstances were different, so it's basically just a twist on the plot : ) Just to let ya know! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

The crew waited anxiously in the galley to hear the results of Jake's test. He was in his stateroom with the man Tony had called in, taking the test and answering the necessary questions to clear him.

"You think he's really clean?" asked Steve, looking rather worried.

"I think so," said Kalie with determination in her voice, "He looks ten times better than he did during king crab…and he wants this job so I think he'll do what it takes to get it. That and he made us all a promise after we got him off the hook."

Freddy smirked as he remembered their successful plot to distract Derrick so that Jake could escape to the airport and get out of Dutch. Josh continued to pace the galley floor, looking worried and anxious about the entire ordeal. Kalie gave him an encouraging smile and he gave her a little wink, letting her know he was okay, just worried about his brother…as usual.

After several, long moments the man administering the test finally emerged from the room, Jake following closely behind. The man glanced around at the anxious crew in the galley and sighed before he told them the news.

"Well guys…he's not pregnant," he said with a smirk on his face.

Jake beamed with pride as Josh ran over and nearly tackled his little brother in excitement. Jake laughed as he braced himself on the wall behind him to keep from falling over. Kalie, Freddy and Steve cheered as they walked over to congratulate him just as Tony Lara descended from the wheelhouse.

"I'm guessing based on the screams that he passed?" asked Tony with a smile on his face.

"Yes sir he did," assured the man, shaking Tony's hand, "Looks like you're all going fishing tomorrow. Take care!"

The crew cheered again as they practically dog-piled poor Jake. Tony laughed as he listened to Jake's panicked voice cry out for help while his friends and brother tackled him. This season was going to be drastically different for this crew; Tony would make sure of that. He refused to allow what happened with Derrick to happen with him and his crew. Things would be different from here on out…that much was for certain.

…

"Cast off boys and girl it's time to hit the Bering Sea!" shouted Tony from the wheelhouse.

The crew cheered loudly at that as they untied the lines and pulled in the buoys. Josh and Jake were goofing off near the front of the Cornelia Marie, laughing and joking around like they used to. Kalie smiled at the sight, pleased to see that things between the brothers were improving drastically.

"Dude, so you and Kalie huh?" asked Jake with a knowing smile as he punched Josh.

Josh smirked and looked away, "Yeah…yeah me and Kalie."

"Spill bro! Please tell me you tapped that," said Jake with a mischievous grin.

"Hey!" snapped Josh as he took a swing at Jake, who barely ducked out of the way, "No, dude it's not like that. She's…better than that. I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?" asked Jake incredulously, "You like her, she clearly likes you…what's the deal?"

Josh shrugged, "I'm taking my time on this one. She's…different than the others, Jake."

Jake smirked at that, "Yeah I've noticed…you keep making goo-goo eyes at her like that I might throw up. Go to bed with her already and get it out of your system."

Josh narrowed his eyes playfully at Jake, "Shut up asshole."

Jake laughed, "Whatever dude you know you want to."

"That's besides the point," said Josh, flushing slightly.

"Just do me a favor, okay?" asked Jake as they turned to head back into the galley with the rest of the crew, "Stop worrying so much about me and worry more about her. I'm fine…she's the one you need to be thinking about now. Go get her stud."

Josh gave his little brother a hug, "You're ridiculous…but thanks. And I'm glad you're okay again."

"Me too," said Jake quietly, "Me too bro."

"Jake…Josh!" shouted Tony over the loud hailer, "Get your asses up here!"

Josh and Jake exchanged startled and confused looks.

"Aw, hell…now what?" muttered Jake, "Please don't tell me he's turning into Derrick the Sequel already?"

Josh frowned, "I don't know…come on let's go see what he wants."

Jake cursed under his breath as he followed Josh inside the Cornelia Marie and up into the wheelhouse.

"Yeah, boss?" asked Josh as they walked in, "What's up?"

Tony sighed before he replied, "I hear you guys have been studying to be captains and engineers on this boat," he began.

Josh and Jake exchanged a look before they nodded.

"And I hear that Derrick didn't do you much good when it comes to the practical part of that learning experience," he added.

Jake sneered, "That's an understatement."

"Well I told you things were gonna be different on this boat this time around and I'm gonna make sure that that's true," said Tony with a smile, "So…you boys wanna learn how to run her?"

Josh's eyes flew open in surprise as he and Jake exchanged excited looks.

"Seriously?" asked Josh in disbelief, "You'd really teach us…to run this boat?"

Tony shrugged, "Yeah why not? You're Phil's sons so you've got good genes and you both work your asses off…I think you deserve some personal instruction. Here, both of you come over here and watch how I navigate out of the harbor."

Josh and Jake ran over behind Tony's chair and watched carefully as Tony maneuvered the controls. For the first time in a very long time Josh felt like he really was going to be able to carry on his father's legacy. With his little brother clean and alert next to him, Josh knew that together they could do this…they could take over this boat and continue on with the legacy that their father had left for them. This was only the beginning…

…

Please Review!


	10. Legacy

_One Year Later…_

Josh Harris carefully maneuvered the Cornelia Marie out of Dutch Harbor and out onto open sea. His heart was light and he wore a huge grin on his face, his dark eyes sparkling with excitement and pride as the boat steamed ahead. Since last Opillio season, Josh had trained along with his brother Jake to become captain of the Cornelia Marie. They both passed the required tests to carry a captain's license and were now taking the Cornelia Marie out on their own. Jake took his place as engineer and relief captain for Josh. As much as he liked running the boat, he loved being out on deck too. He would wear both hats for the time being while Josh took the helm.

Josh glanced down at the deck in front of him and smiled broadly when he caught sight of Kalie fleeing from Jake who looked like he was carrying a cod fish in his hands. Freddy was laughing hysterically as he ran after both of them, his hands full of the cod's guts. Josh laughed and shook his head as he watched his little brother and deck boss chase his now fiancé around the deck.

Josh's grin only widened as he thought the word fiancé. Just last night he had knelt down on one knee in the Elbow Room and asked her to marry him. Surrounded by their closest friends and in the town they both loved dearly, it was the perfect place. They were scheduled to be married that coming summer, neither of them wanting a long engagement. Kalie wanted a simple wedding in Seattle with their family and friends, nothing more. What she and Josh both most looked forward to was the honeymoon. They had decided to wait until marriage to have sex…something Josh would have never considered with any other woman but Kalie. There was something different and special about her…something that made him want to wait…to make that moment as special as possible.

Josh turned his gaze out onto the horizon as the sun slowly but surely rose into the sky, casting deep hues of orange and red across the bow of the ship. A bright ray of sunlight filtered in through the wheelhouse window and sent a rush of warmth through Josh. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, soaking in the warmth of the sun's rays. In that moment Josh felt his dad's presence there with him in the wheelhouse…and in that moment he knew that he and Jake had done the right thing. They had fulfilled their father's dying wish…they had taken control of the Cornelia Marie and were living out their father's legacy…and they were beginning one of their own.

_I look up to the sky__  
><em>_and now__the__World is mine__  
><em>_I've known it all my life__  
><em>_I made it, I made it!__  
><em>_I used to dream about, the life I'm living now__  
><em>_I know that there's no doubt.__  
><em>_I made it, I made it!_

…

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW!

Also, once I finish my Pirates of the Caribbean story I'm gonna start a new NHL one : ) I received some inspiration from a TV show and a certain best friend of mine ;) haha!


End file.
